


Warrior Cats: Cloudstar's Journey but they're all human

by MentallyDisturbedLlama



Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [9]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Battle, Body Horror, Breaking the Warrior Code (Warriors), Character Death, Death, Death from Old Age, F/M, Forests, Georgian Period, Herbology, Hunters & Hunting, Invasion, Leaving Home, Name Changes, Pregnancy, Religion, Religious Conflict, RiverClan (Warriors), Sad and Happy, ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), The Forest Territories (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Unconsciousness, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentallyDisturbedLlama/pseuds/MentallyDisturbedLlama
Summary: Cloudstar, a young leader of SkyClan, has enjoyed a peaceful lifenear the border between the forest and the town for many years. However, the townspeople begin to push their boundaries, driving SkyClan further and further into the forest. Cloudstar must ask the other Clans for help- but there's little hope.
Relationships: Birdflight/Cloudstar (Warriors), Buzzardtail/Fernpelt (Warriors), Mousefang/Quailheart (Warriors)
Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764013
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

SKYCLAN

Leader: Cloudstar- Small man with diamond blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He wears a gray cloak with white patches.

Deputy: Buzzardtail- Man with orange hair and green eyes. He wears an orange cloak.

Healer: Fawnstep- Woman with light brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a light brown striped cloak.

Warriors: Nightfur- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.  
Apprentice- Oak

Quailheart- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a dappled gray cloak.

Stoatfur- Man with orange hair and brown eyes. He wears an orange and white cloak.  
Apprentice- Tansy

Weaselwhisker- Man with red hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown and orange cloak.  
Apprentice- Acorn

Fernpelt- Woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a dark brown striped cloak.

Mousefang- Woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a yellow cloak.  
Apprentice- Snail

Rainleap- Woman with black hair and blue eyes. She wears a silver striped cloak.  
Apprentice- Mint

Apprentices: Tansy- Girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a light cloak.

Acorn- Boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a light brown cloak.

Mint- Girl with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a light gray cloak.  
Oak- Boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray striped cloak.

Snail- Boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark brown striped cloak.

Nursery Mothers: Birdflight- Woman with light brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a light brown striped cloak. (Mother to Spotted; a little girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, currently expecting another child)

Hazelwing- Woman with orange hair and green eyes. She wears an orange striped cloak. (Mother to Web; boy with black hair and brown eyes, Hatch; boy with black hair and brown eyes, Ember; girl with orange hair and brown eyes and Mistle; girl with black hair and brown eyes.)

Elders: Petalfall- Woman with light auburn hair and green eyes. She wears a rose colored cloak.

Starlingfeather- Man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark brown cloak.

Hawksnow- Man with graying brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown cloak speckled with white.

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Redstar- Man with auburn hair and brown eyes. He wears a red cloak.

Deputy: Seedpelt- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray flecked cloak.

Healer: Kestrelwing- Man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark brown striped cloak.

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Dawnstar- Woman with light brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown cloak.

Deputy: Snaketail- Man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown striped cloak.

Healer: Molepelt- Small man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.

WINDCLAN

Leader: Swiftstar- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark gray cloak.

Deputy: Milkfur- Man with diamond blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a white cloak.

Healer: Larkwing- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a silver and black cloak.

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Birchstar- Woman with light brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a light brown striped cloak.

Deputy: Sloefur- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a black cloak.

Healer: Icewhisker- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a silver cloak.


	2. Chapter 2

The forest floor was dappled by short rays of sunlight. Cloudstar caught movement from the corner of his eye and spun around. A doe had darted between the trees and into a nearby clearing.

“Just gonna stand there and admire it?” Buzzardtail teased. The sturdy orange-haired deputy peered around a tree. “Or maybe if we ask nicely, it’ll just flop down into a fire and cook itself.”

Cloudstar snorted in amusement. “I’ll leave if for the apprentices. They could use the practice.” He stretched his hands toward the sky. “It’s just nice to be in the sun. Makes my old bones feel young.”

“Old?” Buzzardtail blurted. “You’re younger than me, and I’m still a few decades away from the elder’s hut.”

“I’m just pulling your leg.” Cloudstar waved his hand dismissively. “But being leadership sure does make me feel older.”

“You’ll feel even older once the baby comes,” Buzzardtail said. “Fernpelt told me that Birdflight said she’d make the kids sleep in your hut so she could have some peace and quiet.”

Cloudstar laughed. “I won’t mind,” he said. “I can’t wait to meet the new baby. Spotted will be happy with a little sibling.”

Buzzardtail rolled his eyes. “You won’t feel the same when they start pulling your hair and slapping your arms.”

“You never put up much of a fight when you’re kids wanted to play,” Cloudstar reminded him. Tansy, Mint and Snail were all apprentices now- Tansy was nearly old enough to be a warrior- but Buzzardtail had always been soft on them.

Buzzardtail scoffed. “Just you wait. Hunting will seem so easy compared to raising a family.”

A twig snapped and the two men turned their attention toward it. They stared into the bracken as a figure emerged from the shadows. “ThunderClan.” Cloudstar narrowed his eyes.

A woman with black hair and a speckled cloak emerged. “Cloudstar? You’re not chasing deer onto our territory, are you?”

Cloudstar snorted. “Of course not, Seedpelt. SkyClan has always respected your borders under my reign.” His voice was light, not wanting to start a fight.

Seedpelt nodded and took a step forward. She stood right in front of two sticks poking out of the ground. One had vertical carvings in it, shaped like lightning bolts. The other had simple circles.

“Our markers are in the right place,” Buzzardtail growled.

Seedpelt’s blue eyes widened. “I know,” she said with a laugh in her voice. “I wasn’t accusing you of anything. Can’t I say hi to our neighbors?”

“Is everything alright?” a voice called from the forest.

“Yes, Nettleclaw, thank you,” Seedpelt replied, never looking away from Cloudstar. “How have things been in SkyClan?”

“Fine,” Cloudstar said. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Seedpelt’s eyes glinted. “It’s not often the leader and deputy are in a patrol of their own. Isn’t that a bit risky? We could attack now and your Clan would have no way of knowing you’re dead.”

“We’re not afraid of you,” Buzzardtail growled, hand hovering over his dagger sheath.

“She’s just trying to get under your skin,” Cloudstar said, putting a hand on Buzzardtail’s arm. “Seedpelt, you know SkyClan doesn’t tolerate intruders over our borders.”

Seedpelt nodded. “Of course, Cloudstar.”

Cloudstar narrowed his eyes, then turned toward his own territory, nodding for Buzzardtail to follow. Once they were away from the ThunderClan border, Buzzardtail spoke up. “That shrew! It sounded like she wanted to kill us. Do you think ThunderClan is planning something?”

Cloudstar shrugged. “Seedpelt likes to mess with people.”

Buzzardtail stopped. “She’s lucky I didn’t gut her!”

Cloudstar kept walking. “That’s exactly what she would have wanted.”

Buzzardtail stopped after him. “ThunderClan has always been so arrogant, thinking they can do whatever they want. If Duskstar hadn’t given them that strip of land all those years ago, they wouldn’t walk all over us now. I know he was our leader, but it was such a stupid decision.”

Cloudstar kept his gaze ahead. They were heading into the part of the forest were oak trees grew thick and gnarled. Their heavy branches bent low to the ground. He hadn’t even been born when Duskstar had given up a strip of land to ThunderClan, hoping to avoid a war. “Duskstar had his reasons,” he said.

“He had mud for a brain is what he had!”

Cloudstar tried to imagine himself in Duskstar’s place, worn down by constant battles over old, useless trees. “That part of the forest wasn’t worth it,” he said. “ThunderClan had an easier time hunting there than us. It was for the best. Besides, we should always do our best to help other Clans. We all came from the same blood.”

“The warrior code doesn’t mention anything about it,” Buzzardtail growled.

“But it does say a thing or two about obeying your leader,” Cloudstar pointed out. “Thanks to Duskstar, actually. He was the one who incorporated it into the warrior code. Now, as your leader, I order you to go back to camp and get something to eat.”


	3. Chapter 3

“They’re back!”

As soon as Cloudstar and Buzzardtail hopped down the slope and into SkyClan camp, four small figures hurtled toward them. “Cloudstar! Mama said you’d teach us battle moves!”

Cloudstar jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the flurry of tiny hands. “You’re already good at charging.”

A woman with orange hair hurried over. “Kids! Kids! Leave them alone!” She turned to Cloudstar, green eyes round and apologetic. “I’m so sorry, Cloudstar. They’ve been so energetic lately. I thought I’d get them out of the nursery so Birdflight could have some peace, but I could only get them out by telling them you’d teach them battle moves.”

Cloudstar looked down at the four eager faces. “It’s no problem, Hazelwing. I can watch them for a while. Where’s Quailheart?” He didn’t mind watching the kids, but he wondered where their father was.

“Out hunting. He left not long ago.”

The oldest was a boy with black hair, nearly ready for apprenticeship. “Does this mean we’re starting our warrior training?”

“Not yet, Web,” Cloudstar said. “You’ve got another year until that. Now, wait for me by the hazel bush and do some stretches. We don’t need any of you getting hurt.”

The children rushed away. Web was in the lead, closely followed by his brother and sister, Hatch and Ember. Mistle was the youngest. She stumbled after them clumsily, not big enough to keep up with her older siblings.

“Do you think our children will be that lively?” a soft voice murmured from behind Cloudstar.

His heart fluttered as he turned to meet his wife’s brown eyes. Birdflight looked tired, her stomach swollen beneath her dress. She held a young, dirty blonde girl in her arms.

“You should rest,” Cloudstar reminded her, reaching out his arms to take their daughter, Spotted. “I’ll walk you back to the nursery.”

“I’ve been inside too long,” Birdflight said. “Fawnstep says fresh air is good for me, and Spotted could use some time in the sun.”

Cloudstar stepped closer to her. He put a hand on her stomach and felt a light kick against his hand. “It already feels lively.”

Birdflight smiled. “I can’t wait to meet him.”

“Or her,” Cloudstar said. “What do you think, Spotted?” He held his daughter up so she faced him. “Do you want a little brother or a little sister?”

Spotted turned her eyes toward the sky, thinking for a moment. “Brother!” she finally decided.

Cloudstar chuckled. “You’ll have to pray to StarClan, then.”

Spotted nodded and closed her eyes, as if she was really about to pray.

Cloudstar kissed the girl on the head. When he drew back, Birdflight rested her head on his shoulder, smiling softly.

“I love you so much,” Cloudstar said. “I’m going to teach our children everything I know. They’re more precious to me than anything- besides you, of course.”

He closed his eyes and prayed alongside Spotted. He thanked StarClan for giving him everything he could ever want. His Clan was strong and happy, the borders were secure, and his family was perfect. StarClan had been kind to him.

“Cloudstar! Cloudstar!” Mistle called. She’d finally made it to the hazel bush beside her siblings. Cloudstar sighed and set Spotted on her feet, then made for the other side of the clearing. However, a frantic snapping of twigs stopped him in his tracks. He turned to see Fernpelt leading her hunting patrol back into camp, a worried expression on his face. She headed for Cloudstar at once.

He looked past her at the patrol. To his shock, Snail was the only one holding game: a scrawny robin. “Is that it?” Cloudstar asked.

Fernpelt stopped in front of him. “The whole forest is empty! We went to the pine trees, nothing. We went towards town, nothing. Snail was lucky to find that robin stuck in a thorn bush.”

“It’s nearly greenleaf,” Cloudstar said, flabbergasted. “The forest should be overflowing with new life.”

Fernpelt shook her head. “Not this year. Townsfolk have been venturing further and further across the border and scaring everything away. They keep marking the trees with their axes. Only StarClan knows what those fools are up to.”

Cloudstar narrowed his eyes. The townsfolk had been wandering into their territory for a while now, but the tree marking was new. Where they trying to take territory for themselves?

Stoatfur and Qualheart had followed Fernpelt over to Cloudstar. “I don’t think we should hunt on that side of our land for now,” Stoatfur said. “Until we know what the townsfolk are doing, we should avoid them.”

Cloudstar shook his head. “I’ve seen them cut trees down before to use for firewood and building their houses. They might just be stocking up. Let’s leave them alone for now. Today was just bad luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazelwing's mate is never mentioned but I figured I give her one.


	4. Chapter 4

Cloudstar laid in his bed beneath a dense roof of elderberry branches. He dreamed of being in a wide forest full of oaks, birches, beeches and ashes. They all grew so tall their highest branches were lost in the clouds. Their branches were strangely perfect, almost like steps leading to the top of the tree. The ground was clear or brambles or thorns.

Cloudstar knew this must be StarClan.

Sunlight sliced through the trees, bathing Cloudstar in warmth as he walked between the trunks. The air carried fragrant flower scents and the crispness of spring. Footsteps from behind him made him turn.

A woman with red hair stood their. Cloudstar recognized her from his leader ceremony. “Maplestar!” He greeted her with a quick bow.

“Hello, Cloudstar,” Maplestar said with a smile. “Welcome to StarClan.”

Cloudstar stood up again. “Is everything okay?” he asked as a cold breeze lifted his hair. “Why am I here?”

“Everything’s fine,” Maplestar said. “We just wanted to tell you how proud we are of you.”

Cloudstar’s eyes widened and he smiled with happiness. “Thank you. Leading my Clan is an honor.”

Maplestar moved to stand beside him. She took his arm. “Walk with me.” She led him through the tree trunks, moving between the dapples of sunlight. “SkyClan has been at the heart of the forest and the warrior code since our founders first settled here many generations ago. Did you know our founder, Skystar, was the first to set borders? He knew he had to protect out land from outsiders.”

“We still mark the borders today,” Cloudstar said. “We truly owe him for that.”

There was a rustling of ferns near the side of the path. A man with dark brown hair stepped out and nodded to them. “Maplestar, Cloudstar, it’s good to see you.”

Cloudstar cocked his head. “Cloudstar,” Maplestar said, “this is Rowanstar.”

Cloudstar bowed hastily. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

Rowanstar narrwed his eyes in annoyance. “I was the one who decided borders should be patrolled daily and remarked weekly. Skystar made have traced the outline of our territory, but I build out walls.”

Maplestar coughed awkwardly. “If I recall correctly, Rowanstar, the border schedule was added to the warrior code after your warriors were found one too many times in ThunderClan’s territory.”

Rowanstar glanced away. “If ThunderClan had marked their borders clearly, my people wouldn’t have strayed so far.”

“You both brought SkyClan honor and strength, but I contributed the most from the warrior code,” a voice rumbled from behind.

The three turned around to see a man with dark brown eyes and hazel eyes standing on the path. Cloudstar blinked. “Duskstar!”

Duskstar nodded in greeting. “Hello, Cloudstar. I see you haven’t lost the gift I gave to you, to have faith in your own word.”

“I still have it,” Cloudstar said.

Duskstar looked at the other leader. “It’s rare to see you in these woods. We may all be part of SkyClan, but I am the one who made the leader’s word law. Cloudstar, you must use this power wisely, for the good of your Clan and not personal gain. Lead from our examples and find your path to be clear and straight.”

Cloudstar nodded. “I have always followed in your footsteps.” He looked down, his conversation with Buzzardtail clear in his mind. “Duskstar, do you regret giving up that strip of land to Thunderstar?”

Silence followed, broken only by Rowanstar clicking his tongue. Then Duskstar answered. “We have a duty to protect all five Clans in the forest. I could not watch our neighbors starve when we had land we weren’t even using. Hold your head high, Cloudstar. SkyClan is the most noble of all Clans, with strong borders, brave warriors and skillful hunters. You must not be afraid of the townsfolk. SkyClan will live on forever.”

The clouds above began to sink through the trees and suddenly Cloudstar was surrounded my mist. The other leaders became blurry and faded, their figures becoming starry. 

Cloudstar closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

“Cloudstar? Cloudstar?” A small woman with brown hair stood over his bed. A few flowers were woven into her hair, carrying the scent of new live.

“Fawnstep?” Cloudstar sat up. “Is something wrong?”

The healer stood back so Cloudstar could get to his feet. “I wanted to speak with you.”

Cloudstar ran a hand through his hair and followed her into the clearing. Dawn was clear, promising a warm day. “What is it?” Cloudstar asked.

“I’d like to speak outside of camp, if you don’t mind,” Fawnstep said, lowering her voice.

“Alright.” Cloudstar turned toward the slope out of camp, feeling uneasy. They walked into a birch glade, leaves rustling from the wind. Fawnstep headed deeper into the woods, setting a brisk pace.

Finally, she stopped at a tree stump and sat down. “I’ve been send some omens.”

Cloudstar tensed. ‘What kind?”

Fawnstep’s gaze was serious. “It involved the townsfolk and what they’re doing at the border. I think SkyClan is in danger.”

“What did you see?” Cloudstar asked.

“Yesterday, one of the apprentices brought back a blackbird with no head. The day before, I found a sparrow with no wings and a buck missing a leg.” Her blue eyes were wide with alarm.

“The apprentices might just have been taking meat for themselves,” Cloudstar suggested. “Or they’re playing with the game. I’ll talk to them about it.”

Fawnstep shook her head. “I already did. They said they had nothing to do with it.”

“So what do you think this means?” Cloudstar prompted. He didn’t see how this was so much trouble. Duskstar had given him confidence in his future.

“Our food was being taken away,” Fawnstep said. “The game was getting smaller, just like our hunting grounds.”

“Because of the townsfolk?”

Fawnstep nodded. “The noise and destruction has scared off a lot of animals, and we don’t know what the townsfolk are really doing. What if they’re trying to take over our territory?”

“The townsfolk have always respected our borders,” Cloudstar said. “They may not realize they’ve crossed into our territory. Last night, I had a dream about old leaders of SkyClan and they promised we would be fine. I appreciate you telling me this, but I believe we’ll be just fine.”

Cloudstar turned to leave and Fawnstep stood. “Something is coming, Cloudstar. I know it.”

But Cloudstar ignored her call. He knew SkyClan would be just fine. For what reason would the past leaders lie to him?

As Cloudstar hopped down the slope into camp, Birdflight came to greet him with Spotted trailing close behind.

“How’s the little ones?” Cloudstar asked.

“This one’s alive and kicking,” Birdflight replied, pointing to her stomach. “This one wanted to go for a walk with her daddy.” She gestured to Spotted.

“Alright,” Cloudstar said. “But we can’t go far.” He took Spotted’s hand. “Your mommy’s getting too big to walk for so long. I’ll have to carry her back!”

Spotted giggled.

Birdflight huffed in amusement and lightly punched Cloudstar’s arm. “You fox!”

Cloudstar led his wife and daughter out of camp toward the river. The undergrowth thinned as they neared the slope that would take them to the back. Birdflight sat down on a patch of soft grass. Cloudstar joined her and watched as Spotted hobbled toward the water’s edge. She splashed happily in the shallow water.

“She’ll enjoy playing with her little sibling once it’s born,” Birdflight commented, watching their daughter.

Cloudstar pointed to a rock that stood at the water’s edge. “My first day as an apprentice, I jumped off that rock. It felt like I was flying.”

“And then you landed weird, fell, hit your head, and came back to camp wailing and sobbing,” Birdflight teased. She was three years younger than him, but they’d always been close as children.

“It didn’t hurt for too long,” Cloudstar retorted. “I came back the next day and managed to jump past that tree stump. I’ll teach Spotted to jump like that too, once she’s an apprentice. Even if things go wrong at first, I’ll teach her to never give him.”

“She’ll be as brave as you,” Birdflight said with a smile.

“And smart and kind like you,” Cloudstar murmured.

“We can only hope,” Birdflight teased. She laid on her back and looked up at Cloudstar. “I’m so lucky to be with you. You’re a wonderful husband and an amazing father.”

“You’re the great one,” Cloudstar replied. He closed his eyes and laid next to her. Fawnstep had nothing to worry about. StarClan was watching over them, protecting them from any harm the townsfolk could possibly do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloudstar: StarClan will protect us. Nothing bad will happen.
> 
> Me, whose already read both this book and Firestar's Quest: might need a fact check on that one, buddy


	6. Chapter 6

Cloudstar balanced his weight on the thick branch as he reached up to grab the next. His fingers slid off for a moment, but he managed to grab the tree limb and pull his weight up.

“Nicely done, Cloudstar!” a voice chirped from below.

Another voice scoffed. “Don’t talk to him in such a patronizing way. He’s our leader!”

“Sorry, Cloudstar! I was just impressed.”

Cloudstar shook his head and suppressed a chuckle. He steadied himself in the tree and looked down at the apprentices, who waited for him at the base. He loved teaching the young apprentices to climb, always showing off his own tricks. Cloudstar had sent the mentors off to hunt so he could have a climbing session with Buzzardtail’s kids, Tansy, Mint and Snail. 

“Okay, Snail,” he called down. Snail was the youngest. It was really his learning session, but his older sisters had decided to tag along and watch. “Join me.”

Snail exchanged a glance with his sisters before jumping up to grab the first branch. Cloudstar had picked a young birch for them to climb, with branches growing lower. It would be easier as a first climb.

“Tansy, Mint, you can come up too,” Cloudstar called. He watched as the sisters moved up the tree after their brother, looking much calmer than Snail.

The leaves just below Cloudstar shook frantically. A moment later, Snail’s head appeared, heaving with effort.

“Go to that branch,” Cloudstar instructed, pointing. “Then you should be able to get to me.”

Snail turned and reached out to grab the branch.

“If you need to, use your arrows for extra grip.” Most SkyClan apprentices learned to climb using their blades to scale trees, but Cloudstar preferred to climb with just his hands. He could move faster and more naturally. Squirrels didn’t have arrows and spears for leverage, so Cloudstar didn’t need them either.

Snail was bracing himself to jump when his sisters scrambled onto the branch. “Careful!” he yelped. “You’re shaking the branch.”

“The wind will shake the branch, too,” Cloudstar said. “You have to be able to climb in all sorts of scenarios.”

Snail leaped toward Cloudstar, legs flailing in the air. Cloudstar moved out of the way as Snail hit his chest on the branch, gasping. He scrambled onto his stomach and wrapped his limbs around the branch.

“Not as easy as it looks, huh?” Tansy called teasingly. Cloudstar couldn’t help but chuckled.

Mint followed her brother easily and Tansy came next. Cloudstar instructed them to jump one by one, bracing himself to catch them if they fell. Snail once jumped to high and Tansy had to grab his legs to stop him from falling over the other side of a branch. Mint was skilled and neat with her jumps. She climbed high without needing help.

“Do you think you can jump into the next tree?” Cloudstar asked Snail.

“You mean branch skipping?” Snail’s eyes were wide with excitement. “I’ve always wanted to try that!”

Cloudstar climbed onto a higher branch. “I’ll show you how to cross onto a nearby tree. You follow me from that branch.” All three of them watched as he carefully crawled to the edge of the branch. It felt it dip under his weight, pointing dangerously toward the ground. A moment before it was low enough to throw him off, he took a deep breath and leaped toward the next tree.

He outstretched his hands and grabbed onto a lower branch, swinging his weight onto it. The jump was easy and he knew Snail would be able to make it.

He turned to face them. “Come on!”

Tansy went first. She concentrated for a moment then launched herself into the other tree. She caught the branch easily and hauled himself into a steady position.

“It’s not too hard!” she called to her younger siblings.

“Well done, Tansy,” Cloudstar said. “Snail, you go next. Make sure to keep your eyes where you want to land. Now jump!”

The boy flew out as the tree and made a desperate grab for the branch. For a moment he dangled from his hands, legs flailing, then swung himself onto the branch.

“Great!” Cloudstar said, putting a hand out to steady the young apprentice.

Mint was small for her age. Cloudstar had taught her to do this same thing, and knew her shorter limbs had trouble jumping so far. She kept her eyes on the edge of the branch and sprang into the air. Tansy and Snail leaned out of the way as she landed beside them.

“Nice!” Tansy said. Mint smiled, thrilled.

“Ready for some real fun?” Cloudstar challenged. “Watch where I go and follow me.” He looked at Snail. “If you don’t think you can make the jump, tell me and we can meet on the ground. It’s not a competition or an assessment. It’s just practice.”

Snail nodded as Cloudstar inched around the trunk towards the next tree. There was a pine growing close by, but he didn’t think Snail was ready for something so sharp yet. Cloudstar instead amined for a young oak tree with thick branches. He glanced over his shoulder and jumped into the air.

He felt sorry for WindClan and RiverClan. With so few trees on their land, they’d forever be trapped on the ground, never knowing what it was like to fly between branches.

Snail followed, then his sisters. Tansy and Mint were confident as they went. Slowly, Snail was getting the hang of it.

“Oak bark is great for climbing,” Cloudstar explained as he moved carefully along the branch. “The groves are deep and easy to grip.”

Cloudstar led the apprentices around the edge of the pine forest, close to where the townsfolk had been cutting down trees. Mint gasped in alarm when the tree she was in shook, a bang coming from below. Looking down, Cloudstar noticed a large, burly man swinging an axe at the trunk.

“Hurry!” Cloudstar ordered. He didn’t think the man had purposely aimed for the tree they were in, but he didn’t want the apprentices to get hurt. He led them into a nearby sycamore tree, the broad leaves offering cover.

But the sycamore trembled. “What’s happening?” Snail yelped.

Cloudstar peered through the branches to see another man swinging an axe at the sycamore. The tree shuddered violently. Cloudstar cried out as he lost is grip. The shaking plunged him off the branch. He felt many pairs of hands desperately grip his arms and pull him back onto the branch.

The tree swayed dangerously and leaves showered down around them. “We need to get out of here!” Cloudstar gasped. “Follow me!”

He pulled himself along the branch. The closest tree was a fir, but Cloudstar didn’t think Snail would be able to climb something so prickly. Halfway across the large branch, the tree lurched sideways. Shrieks of terror came from behind them. Cloudstar looked down to see the ground approaching.

The tree was falling.

“Hold on to something!” Cloudstar shouted, hurtling himself against the trunk and holding on tight. Whimpering, the apprentices clung to the trunk beside him. Cloudstar reached out, trying to keep them still as the tree hovered in the air for a long moment, trying to resist against gravity. Cloudstar’s branch hit the ground first and folded in on itself, surrounding him with leaves and twigs.

Cloudstar felt something heavy smack against his head. A moment later, his world went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

“Cloudstar? Cloudstar?” a trembling voice came from the tangle of branches. Cloudstar opened his eyes, feeling groggy. He sat up and spat out a scrap of dirt. His spine stuck and his foot felt strange, but at least he could move his legs.

He stood up slowly and clambered over a sharp bit of debris. “Tansy? Snail? Mint?”

He peered through the mess of branches, first slowly, then growing frantic. He could hear murmured voices from somewhere beyond the trees.

Suddenly, he yelped as he tripped over something solid. Looking down, Tansy had curled herself into a tight ball.

She raised her head. “Cloudstar!” she squeaked. “The tree fell.”

“I know,” he said grimly. He took her arm and hauled her out from under the twigs. Snail was underneath her, breathing heavily. Cloudstar helped him up next.

Tansy was peering through the broken branches. “Where’s Mint? Mint!” she shouted.

Cloudstar looked around and spotted a tuft of pale cloth visible beneath some shattered branches. Cloudstar moved them aside carefully. Mint laid beneath, eyes closed. But her chest still rose steadily.

He took her in his arms and clambered toward the others. “She’s alive, but we need to get her home,” he said. “Can you two run?”

The apprentices nodded.

Cloudstar adjusted Mint in his arms, then began to pick his way through the debris. He could hear Snail and Tansy followed.

Once at the edge of the destroyed tree, Cloudstar halted. In front of them stood two muscular men- by their clothing, he knew they must be from town. The first stared at them with concern, while the other’s arms were crossed.

“What do you lot think you’re doing?” the man growled. “You’re not squirrels! Why were you in a tree?”

Cloudstar narrowed his eyes. Did he not realize what could have happened? “I am Cloudstar, leader of SkyClan. You may not have realized, but these trees are part of my land. I should be asking what you’re doing here.”

“They must be Clansfolk,” the other man said, grabbing his comrades arm. “Should we leave?”

His friend wretched his arm away, pacing toward Cloudstar. “I’ve heard of your kind before,” he growled. “I know my village has been here longer than your backwards Clans. This is really our land, and we’ll use it as we please.”

Before Cloudstar could protest, the man whipped a long, broad stick from his back. He took it in both hands and laid one end against his shoulder, then pointed it at the ground. A moment later, the ground beside Cloudstar’s foot exploded, sending dirt flying, with a loud boom.

Tansy and Mint screamed from behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, Cloudstar could see they had turned and ran from the loud noise. He turned back to the man, eyes wide with terror. What kind of power did that stick have to cause such destruction?

Cloudstar took a few paces back, then turned to follow the apprentices toward camp.

He’d caught up to them by the time they reached the slope, spine throbbing. Tansy and Snail had collapsed to their knees, covered in debris, eyes wide with horror.

“What happened?” Mousefang gasped, running over to Snail.

“The forest is being destroyed!” Snail wailed. “Townsfolk knocked over a tree we were in. Cloudstar tried to stop them, but they made the ground explode!”

“You could have been killed!” Mousefang shouted. “Fawnstep! Come quick!”

The healer hurried out of her hut. She raced to Mint first and prodded the girl’s side. “Mint?”

By now, the rest of the warriors had emerged into the clearing, wide-eyed and murmuring. Fernpelt darted out of the warrior;s hut, staring in horror. “My babies! What have you done?” She glared at Cloudstar.

He picked a piece of twig from his hair, then turned to face the Clan. “The townsfolk have invaded our territory and are knocking down the trees,” he reported. “I was in a tree with the apprentices when they cut it down.”

Fernpelt whimpered just as the brambles outside of camp rustled. Buzzardtail emerged, followed by Nightfur, Oak and Rainleap. They carried a small robin, but nothing more. Buzzardtail ran to his wife. “Fernpelt, what happened?”

“They were in a tree!” she wailed. “They could have been killed!”

Buzzardtail looked at Cloudstar, who nodded. “I was with them,” he said. “StarClan must have saved us.”

As Fernpelt turned away, Buzzardtail leaned close to Cloudstar. “Have we lost the border?”

Cloudstar stared at him in dismay. Should he tell his deputy about the strange stick? Snail and Tansy would certainly run their mouths, so there was no point in hiding it.

“Their weapons are much more advanced their ours,” Cloudstar said. “I’ll take a patrol at nightfall to access the damage. Then, we will figure out what to do. But I don’t think we can fight them. The townsfolk have more numbers than us.”

Buzzardtail nodded, then followed Fernpelt toward Fawnstep’s hut. Cloudstar joined them.

“I I have comfrey, marigold and poppy seeds,” Fawnstep said, emerging from her hut.

She looked over Mint’s body first. “I don’t think she has any broken bones or wounds. She’s just been stunned. Get someone to make a bed for her in my hut while I treat the others.”

“I’ll carry her,” Buzzardtail said. He took Mint from Cloudstar’s arms and carried her toward the hut.

“Tansy is bleeding!” Fernpelt wailed, examining her daughter’s arm.

“I have bandages and marigold for that,” Fernstep said calmly. “Snail, how do you feel?”

“Like a tree fell on me,” the apprentice huffed. “But I don’t think I’m bleeding.”

Fanwstep began rubbing a marigold and comfrey mixture into a cut on Tansy’s arm. “Can you move your limb? Are you numb anywhere?” she called to Snail.

The apprentice shook out his arms and legs, then flexed his fingers. “I’m good,” he said to Fernpelt.

“Eat half a poppy seed and go get some rest,” Fernpelt said. “The adrenaline will keep back the pain until tomorrow. I’ll look you over again in the morning.”

“Are you hurt?” a soft voice said from behind Cloudstar.

He turned and stared into Birdflight’s troubled blue eyes. “I’m sore,” he admitted. “But I’ll be fine.”

“You could have died,” Birdflight said softly.

“The forest has anyways been dangerous,” Cloudstar pointed out.

“Not inside our territory!” Birdflight protested. “It’s bad, isn’t it?”

Cloudstar nodded.

“Should we evacuate?” Nightfur asked. His apprentice, Oak, had followed him to the hut.

“Where would we go?” Mousefang demanded. “Town? Across the river?”

“We’re not going anywhere,” Cloudstar declared, drawing in a painful press. “This is our home and I know we’re safe here. Tonight, we’ll assess how bad this truly is and set new borders.”

“New borders won’t stop the townsfolk from talking our land,” Hazelwing argued. “What about the children? They’re not safe with trees being knocked down.”

“It’s not just the trees, but the boomsticks!” Snail called. “They wield these weapons that can make things explode. I saw it!”

“So did I,” Tansy added.

“Is that true?” Hazelwing gasped.

Cloudstar stared around helplessly, then dropped his gaze. “Yes, it’s true. The townsfolk are dangerous.”

“We don’t stand a chance,” Rainleap whimpered. “SkyClan will be destroyed!”

“No!” Cloudstar snapped. “As your leader, I will give my life to keep you all safe. The townsfolk will not harm us or our children as long as I stand. StarClan is watching over us- they helped us survive the falling tree today. They will protect out home.”

“Are you sure?” Stoatfur asked. He stood beside Tansy, watching his apprentice while her poultice dried. “Did they catch the fallen tree? Did you see them fighting off the townsfolk?”

“You know that’s not how StarClan works,” Cloudstar replied. “We must have faith.”

“We must have faith in Cloudstar, too,” a frail voice rasped from the edge of the clearing. A woman with graying red hair and dark green eyes stood, trembling, at the entrance to the elder’s hut. “He has led us well, and we should listen to him.”

“Thank you, Petalfall,” Cloudstar said, nodding. “Go get some rest. One of the apprentices will bring you something to eat.”

The elderly woman turned toward her hut. “Don’t trouble the youngsters with me,” she grunted. “Let the rest of the Clan eat first. A toothless cook like me doesn’t deserve to eat first.”

“Never talk like that!” Cloudstar chided. “You served your Clan well.”

If it hadn’t been for the sickness that had crippled her, Petalfall would have been leader in Cloudstar’s place. Before the previous leader, Flystar, had died, Petalfall had been his deputy, although she’d been forced to retire early due to a sickness that made her lose consciousness and twitch uncontrollably. Fawnstep kept the fits at bay with poppy seeds, but Petalfall grew frailer with every passing season. She couldn’t even make it out of camp with collapsing.

“Are you refusing to eat again, Petalfall?” a voice called from inside the elder’s hut. Starlingfeather, a man with dark brown hair, stuck his head out of the branches. “Get in here and stop bothering the warriors. They have bigger things to worry about.” His tone was curt, but his touch was soft as he took Petalfall’s arm and guided her into the hut.

Slowly, the clearing became empty again. Birdflight was helping to round up the overexcited children and herd them back into the nursery. Cloudstar and Buzzardtail were left alone as shadows gathered beneath the trees. Overhead, the sky was turning as purple as a bruise.

“Gather a patrol,” Cloudstar suggested. “We should leave as soon as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we're getting close to exams here in America, this will be the last chapter for a few weeks while I focus on school work.


	8. Chapter 8

The leaves rustled in a gentle breeze. An owl called from far away. Cloudstar led his warriors down a hunting path. Their footsteps rang softly through the empty air.

“What is that?” Weaselwhisker stopped dead in his tracks, staring at a heap of splintered branches that blocked the path in front of them.

“Is that the tree you fell out of?” Mousefang gasped.

Cloudstar shook his head. “No, our tree was closer to the border.”

“Then they’ve come even farther,” Buzzardtail said. “Our camp might not be safe.”

Cloudstar glared at his deputy. “There is no reason for the townsfolk to destroy so much of the forest! We have lived here for centuries. StarClan has given us no warning of change. All we can do is set new borders and carry on.”

“You think the townsfolk will just stop?” Weaselwhisker muttered

“There’s nothing else we can do,” Cloudstar retorted, trying to sound strong. “This is our new border.”

“Maybe they just wanted to knock the trees down for lumber,” Mousefang said. “They might leave once they have enough wood. We could still hunt here.”

“Hunt what?” Stoatfur asked. “Nothing will want to live here without the trees- and they might be smart for that. We should leave while we still have a chance.”

“This is our home!” Cloudstar snapped. “SkyClan will survive. We have the skills to hunt and the courage to adapt.” He lifted his head proudly. “We will stay strong and have faith in StarClan. The warrior code says this is our land.”

Buzzardtail looked away. “I don’t think the townsfolk live by the same code.”

“Go back to camp and get some rest,” Cloudstar ordered. “I’ll stay here tonight and keep watch. From now on, guards will be stationed here at night to keep lookout. We will not leave our territory unprotected.”

He watched his warriors file away from the trees. A deep pain set into his chest. He hoped StarClan was watching over them and keeping them safe.

All he had was his faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! :D exams are over and I can finally have serotonin again.


	9. Chapter 9

Cloudstar awoke with a jolt, hearing some sort of clattering noise. He had slept beneath two fallen trees that laid against each other, dead leaves enclosing him. He peered through them out of his makeshift hut. The dawn light was harsh and the remains of the border looked ravaged. Shattered tree bits laid everywhere and a few stumps had even been dug up, revealing the wounded earth. Cloudstars eyes widened as he stared at the line of trees still standing. How could the townsfolk destroy so much?

The few trees left stood tall and strong. Their branches trembled from the noise. One of the fallen trees quivered and rolled, like it was trying to return to the forest. Cloudstar noticed a few people pushing it. Slowly, they hauled the tree toward the border and left it with a few other logs. They shouted orders to each other before going to find another fallen tree.

They didn’t seem at all troubled by the devastation they were causing, and it looked like they just wanted the trees out of the way, instead of using them for anything.

Cloudstar shook his head, feeling troubled, and turned back toward camp. The trek through the forest was short, which only added to his anxiety. The townsfolk seemed so close to their home.

Fawnstep greeted him first as he entered camp She looked like she hadn’t slept for a month; her hair was mussed and her clothes were covered in dirt. Her eyes were round. “Have they destroyed more trees?” she demanded.

“No, they’re moving them out of the way,” he reported.

Fawnstep’s eyes narrowed. “What for? Where are they moving them?”

Cloudstar turned for his hut, wanting to get some good sleep. “I don’t know,” he growled. “No one knows.”

Fawnstep followed him. “If we could figure that out, we could measure how much danger we’re in.”

Cloudstar turned to her. “Have you received any omens?”

Fawnstep shook her head. “No, but my dreams are full of falling trees and screaming.” She shuddered, the memory alone disturbing her.

“I think all our dreams are like that,” he murmured. “Let me rest. Tell Buzzardtail to organize the hunting patrols as usual.” He entered his hut and laid down in bed.

He hadn’t even dozed off yet when Stoatfur came to fetch him. “Sorry to disturb you, Cloudstar,” he said. “Buzzardtail asked me to lead a border patrol, but with three apprentices out of action, I need more man power.”

Cloudstar sat up and yawned. “Alright. let’s go.”

He let Stoatfur take the lead and joined Quailheart and Rainleap as they headed into the dense trees that lay between camp and the ThunderClan border. Cloudstar couldn’t get the imagine of the dragged tree out of his mind. What were the townsfolk doing? Why did they need so many trees? Usually, they only took a few at a time and it would last them for months.

They reached the border and began to walk along it. All they needed to do was make sure the markers weren’t disturbed. But just as they were about to end, Cloudstar heard a voice from the border.

“Patrolling again, Cloudstar?” The undergrowth rustled and a man with red hair stepped out from the shadows. “Seedpelt said she’d seen you here just a few days ago. Is SkyClan lacking in warriors?”

Cloudstar narrowed his eyes. “There’s no reason a leader can’t patrol with his warriors,” he growled. “Isn’t that why you’re here, Redstar?”

The ThunderClan leader crossed his arms, already seeming bored with the subject. “We’ve been hearing a lot of noise from your territory. Is something going on?”

“No,” Cloudstar replied. “Just townsfolk harvesting their lumber. Nothing noteworthy. Is the noise making your warriors nervous, Redstar?”

Redstar narrowed his eyes and Cloudstar felt a stab of satisfaction. “Nothing scares ThunderClan!” he growled.

Cloudstar turned to leave. “If you have any sense then, you should be wary of SkyClan!” His Clanmates followed him back into the haxel trees as Redstar glared after them.

Once out of sight, Cloudstar stepped aside to let Stoarfur take the lead again. The orange haired man seemed anxious. “Why didn’t you tell Redstar the truth?” he asked.

“Why would I let ThunderClan know something is wrong?” Cloudstar growled. “He might take it as an opportunity to attack us.”  
Stoatfur growled. “But we might need there help if the townsfolk destroy more forest.”

“ThunderClan warriors can’t chase away the townsfolk any better than we can,” Rainleap growled. “I’d rather die then ask for help.”

“That’s a bit extreme, Rainleap,” Cloudstar said. “But SkyClan can and well fight its own battles.”

“What about the territory we gave to ThunderClan?” Stoatfur persisted. “We could ask for it back. We need to recover the hunting grounds we lost.”

Cloudstar shook his head. “SkyClan doesn’t need it. I’m not going to grovel at Redstar’s feet, and it would be disrespectful to go back on Duskstar’s decision. SkyClan doesn’t need help. We are strong, skillful, and honorable. Trust me, we will be fine.”

They returned to camp in silence. The sun was climbing higher into the sky. Cloudstar headed straight for the stream near the edge of camp and cupped his hands in the chill water to take a drink.

Back in camp, his stomach rumbled. He walked over to the food storage and gasped in dismat. There was nothing but a starling and a few bits left from a robin. “Have the hunting patrols returned yet?” he called to Weaselwhisker, who was sitting on the tree stump in the center of the clearing. “Yes. I sent them out again.”

“This is all they caught?” Cloudstar exclaimed.

Weaselwhisker nodded. “The noise has driven everything away.”

Cloudstar cursed under his breath. “I’m going out.” Perhaps he might have better luck. He ignored the hunger pangs in his stomach and turned to head back into the forest. Crashes echoed through the trees. It drowned out the rustling leaves and chirping of birds. Cloudstar felt alarm settle in his stomach. Was there nothing they could eat? Feeling frustrated, he jumped up to grab a branch and hauled himself into the nearest tree.

He could still hear crashing from up here, but the whisper of leaves was stronger. Cloudstar pressed his ear to the bark and headed tiny scratching. Lifting his head, he reached out his senses to locate whatever creature was with him. It must be farther up the tree, on one of the thinnest branches. Cloudstar usually told his warriors to avoid hunting in the highest branches, since it was so high and the tree was weaker, but the Clan needed to eat. It was worth the risk. Cloudstar climbed higher. He heard a scrabble above him as the squirrel spotted him and launched upward. Cloudstar quickly drew his bow and launched an arrow at it, nailing it through the heart.

He studied his catch with disappointment. It was hardly old enough to be on its own, and would hardly feed a child. But at least it was something. Peering down the leaves, Cloudstar carefully lowered himself to the ground.

He turned back toward camp, too tired to continued hunting. If he slept tonight, he could dedicate all of tomorrow to hunting.

Birdflight was waiting for him at the camp entrance, her arms crossed over her bulging stomach. “Where have you been?”

“I went hunting,” Cloudstar said. “Let me put this in the storage, then we can eat together.”

“I already ate,” Birdflight said. She glanced guiltily at the food storage. Cloudstar realized with horror that it was completely empty.

“Has everyone eaten?” he asked.

“I think so,” Birdflight said. “Petalfall shared hers with Hazelwing and the kids. She said she wasn’t hungry.”

“She always says that,” Cloudstar said. He sighed. “But there’s not enough to go around anyway. We might have to go hungry for awhile, just until the animals come back. Buzzardtail!” he called to his deputy, who was sitting with Fernpelt outside the warrior’s hut. “From now on, we’ll all eat once a day at dusk. There isn’t enough food for three meals a day.”

Buzzardtail’s eyes widened. “We’ll starve!”

“No, we won’t,” Cloudstar said. “We survive this way during winter, we can do it now.”

“But we eat more in the warm seasons to fatten up for the winter,” Buzzardtail pointed out. “We won’t have the strength to hunt if we’re hungry all the time.”

“They we’ll find a different way to hunt!” Cloudstar growled. He whirled around and stomped toward his hut.

There were soft footsteps behind him as Birdflight followed. “Cloudstar, I’m worried about you.”

“Well I’m worried about everyone,” Cloudstar muttered, entering his hut and sitting down on the bed.

“It’s your duty to worry about everyone,” Birdflight said. “But I have to worry about you and our family. Cloudstar, your children need their father! If you work yourself to death, what will they do? Please, take care of yourself. For their sake, if nothing else.”

Cloudstar reached out and cupped Birdflight’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’ll look after myself, I promise. Everything will be better once the townsfolk leave.”

Birdflight sat down beside him. “Do you really believe we can make it through this?” she murmured.

“Of course,” Cloudstar said. “StarClan made me leader because they knew I could save my Clan. Now sleep, dear. You need your strength.”


	10. Chapter 10

Cloudstar stood at the edge of the Great Rock, his figure bathed in moonlight as he gazed down into the clearly. Many eyes stared up at him while the leaves whispered above their heads. Cloudstar wondered if the townsfolk would ever come after Fourtrees. How long would these trees stand? Cloudstar hoped they’d last as long as the Clans.

There was a cough from the foot of the rock and Cloudstar noticed Buzzardtail looking at him expectantly. A few weeks had passed the townsfolk hadn’t moved any further in SkyClan’s territory. Instead, they’d began clearing away the ruined trees and taking out the stumps left behind. A few warriors had spotted them building structures with the lumber. It was still too noisy for the animals to come back so SkyClan was left thin and hungry.

Buzzardtail had insisted that he warn the other Clans about the townsfolk and whats going on, despite Cloudstar’s worry. They there ThunderClan was aware of the noise, so RiverClan must have heard it to. Buzzardtail had reasoned that it was better to tell them the truth rather then let them spread rumors.

Greenleaf was fast approaching and it weighed the trees down with glossy green leaves. The other Clans reported an abundance of food and healthy newborns. Their new warriors looked strong and sharp. Cloudstar remembered his Clan’s sparse food supply, the scrawny elders and the cries of Hazelwing’s children as their stomachs grumbled with hunger.

Cloudstar raised his head. “Hazelwing’s children are growing strong and wear us all out with their gamers!” A few people chuckled with amusement. “I look forward to presenting Web as an apprentice in a few months. My warriors hunt will skill, and look you we are the grateful for all the good greenleaf brings to the forest.” He took a deep breath. He needed to stay calm. He couldn’t let them see how worried he was. “I’m sure some of you have heard the crashing for other our border. Townsfolk have been cutting down trees along our border. They’ll be done soon and return to their village.” He narrowed his eyes and met the gaze of as many other warriors as possible. “Hopefully they’ll be done by the next Gathering.”

A few lighthearted murmurs were exchanged. Cloudstar hoped he had distracted the other Clans. He stepped back from the edge of the rock and at down. Redstar leaned over to murmur to him. “It’s good to know SkyClan is generous enough to share their territory with townsfolk. Perhaps they’d want to do the same with ThunderClan.” He snickered.

Cloudstar shot a glare the man. “We aren’t sharing our territory,” he said. “Our borders are strong and we continue to mark them as usual.”

“More often actually,” Redstar commented.

Swiftstar, the WindClan leader, stood up. “I’m getting too old for this cold rock,” he grunted. “Let’s join the others.”

Dawnstar of ShadowClan and Birdchstar of RiverClan nodded, hopping down from the Great Rock. Birdstar looked plump and content. Even Dawnstar seemed less lean than usual. Cloudstar wrapped his cloak around himself, hoping to hide how thin he’d become. He always let the others eat before himself and took whatever scraps they left over. He kept telling himself the animals would return before the baby came.

Fawnstep was waiting for him in the clearing. “Can I talk to you?” her blue eyes were round with anxiety.

Cloudstar followed her into the shadows behind the stone.

“The other healers have been having dreams about us,” Fawnstep said, her voice trembling. “They see SkyClan warriors with holes through their chests and bodies crushed my trees. Molepelt is convinced we’ll all be dead before the next Gathering!”

“Molepelt should worry more about his own Clan,” Cloudstar growled.

“He’s old and wise,” Fawnstep said. “And the others are worried about SkyClan, too.”

Cloudstar raised his head. “Do they live in our camp? Do they see how hard our hunting patrols work to feed us? Do they know that the trees have stopped falling? Or have you told them that we are starving and crippled.”

Fawnstep winced. “I told them we are fine and can take care of ourselves,” she said sharply.

Cloudstar felt a jab for guilt. “I know. I’m sorry. Come on, we should get home before more gossip starts.”

Cloudstar called for his warriors to gather before leading them out of the clearing. He led them along the river through ThunderClan territory. Because of the truce, Redstar was begrudgingly forced to allow them to take this route.

At the edge of camp, Quailheart met them. His eyes were round with sorrow. “It’s Petalfall,” he said. “She’s had another fit.”

Fawnstep and Cloudstar hurried to the healer’s hut. The elderly woman was laying in a moonbeam formed by the branches overhead. Her eyes were sunken into her skull, her stomach nearly concave. She raised her head when they entered and opened her mouth to speak. Suddenly, her whole body stiffened and her legs and arms shot out straight, her eyes rolling back. She began to tremble and white foam bubbled at her lips.

Fawnstep got to her knees. “It’s alright, Petalfall,” she soothed. “It’ll be over soon.”

A high pitched moan sounded from Petalfall’s throat.  
“Get me a few poppy seeds,” Fawnstep said to Quilheart. The man hurried over to her stores while Cloudstar sat down beside the sick woman.

“You can’t give her that many,” Cloudstar said. He knew enough about herbs to know that poppy seeds could be dangerous if two many were eaten.

Fawenstep didn’t take her eyes off Petalfall. “If she falls into a deep sleep, she can rest and regain her strength.”

Cloudstar looked down at the elderly woman. She needed food more than she needed sleep, but the Clan couldn’t give her that.

Slowly, Petalfall stopped shaking. “Everything’s alright, Petalfall,” Cloudstar said softly. “Rest now.”

The old woman blinked, resting her blue eyes on Cloudstar. “Don’t lie to me,” she rasped. “I may be old, but I’m not dumb. I know we’re in danger. Oh, my poor Clan. We have survived so much, yet now the townsfolk have turned against us. We will be destroyed.”

“No!” Cloudstar hissed. “SkyClan will survive!”

“Then promise me this, Cloudstar,” she croaked. “You will not let us be driven from our home.”

“I promise,” Cloudstar whispered. “This is where SkyClan belongs. For as long as I love, we will never leave this forest.”


	11. Chapter 11

Faint light filtered through the branches, bringing forth the sunrise. Cloudstar stretched his limps out gently, trying not to disturb Petalfall. The elderly woman had eaten two poppy seeds and fallen into a deep sleep. Cloudstar had stayed with her all night, too troubled to let her sleep alone.

“Cloudstar!” Fawnstep called softly. “Stop moving or you’ll wake Petalfall! Go for a walk or something. You seem restless.”

Cloudstar heaved himself to his feet and silently tiptoed out of the hut. Outside, the air was warm and gnats buzzed around the clearing in groups. The camp was silent in the early dawn. Cloudstar walked into the quiet trees. It was too early for even the townsfolk to be awake. Cloudstar narrowed his eyes. The silence made him uneasy. There was no bird song or leaves rustling with animals. He couldn’t even spot a butterfly stirring in the sun rays. The forest was empty, lifeless and unwelcoming.

He emerged from the forest where the trees had been cut away and observed the devastation. Cloudstar could hardly recognize the land anymore. Where was the path deer used to reach the heathland? Or the blueberry patch that the apprentices liked to snack on? All the trees were gone, replaced by large square piles of trees.

As Cloudstar looked closer, he realized they weren’t just piles, but entire structures. The townsfolk were building new houses on SkyClan land.

Cloudstar looked around, mortified. They were taking over his home! Pain filled his chest. They’d never be able to reclaim this land now. It was lost for as long as the townsfolk wielded their boomsticks.

He backed away and turned toward camp, his legs feeling heavy. How would he explain this to the Clan? Maybe he shouldn’t tell anyone yet, at least until he figured out what to do.

When he entered camp, he could hear low moaning from the healer’s hut. Fawnstep emerged and walked over to meet him. “Petalfall has died,” she said, eyes teary with sorrow. “She went in her sleep peacefully.”

Cloudstar closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

Starlingfeather and Hawksnow emerged from Fawnstep’s hut, carrying Petalfall’s body between them.

“We’ll sit vigil for her,” Fawnstep said to Cloudstar. “But we need to do it now. It’s so hot, we’ll need to bury her at dusk.”

Cloudstar nodded just as Quialheart emerged from the healer’s hut with an armful of soft green leaves and colorful flowers. He began weaving them into Petalfall’s hair and stuffing them into her cloth.

“I’m going to tell the rest of the Clan,” Fawnstep said. Her eyes were troubled. “Cloudstar, please rest today. As your healer, I’d advise that you take a break from patrols for today.”

Cloudstar walked over and sat down by Petalfall’s body. Her eyes were closed and her hands had been folded over her chest, like she was sleeping. Footsteps sounded from behind him as Birdflight sat down.

“You should stay in the shade,” Cloudstar said.

“I’m staying here with Petalfall,” Birdflight said. “I wanted her to meet the baby.”

“She’ll see it from StarClan,” Cloudstar said.

As Cloudstar sat in mourning, Buzzardtail sent out the dawn patrols, leading one himself before returning to join Cloudstar. Hazelwing ushered her children past. They stared with curiosity at Petalfall’s body. The whole camp was quiet, muffled by sadness. The sun hadn’t even reached the top of the trees before the forest was filled with crashing again.

Buzzardtail settled beside Cloudstar, silent. The camp was filled with the scent of herbs. Birdflight had retreated to their hut.

Suddenly, the brambles bracket and Mousefang burst into camp. “Someone get Fawnstep!” she cried.

Behind her, Nightfur emerged from the trees, guiding Oak into camp. The black haired boy with covered in mud and limped on one foot. He winced every time he took a step. Cloudstar jumped to his feet.

“What happened?” he demanded.

Nightfur’s face was grim. “We were hunting near the border when a group of townsfolk spotted us. They told us to leave, but we didn’t want to give up hunting. They used a boomstick to hurt Oak’s leg.”

Fawnstep had rushed out of her hut and knelt down to look at Oak’s leg. Cloudstar looked, too, and saw a small hole in his shin, bleeding. “Come to my hut and I’ll figure out what to do.” Fawnstep let Oak away, letting him rest his weight on her shoulder.

Buzzardtail came to join Cloudstar. “Oak was lucky they didn’t put a hole through his head. He could have been killed!”

Cloudstar nodded. “It’s too dangerous to hunt there anymore. From now on, no one goes anywhere near the border.”

Nightfur’s eyes widened. “But we have to eat!”

“First we have to stay alive,” Cloudstar pointed out. “That land no longer belongs to SkyClan. The townsfolk have stolen it, and they’re too powerful for us to fight. We’ll have to find some other way to get food.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Weaselwhisker, you take Fernpelt, Stoatfur and Acorn to hunt along the river. Mousefang, you can hunt-”

“Hang on!” Cloudstar called to Buzzardtail. “No one will be hunting today. I want all warriors and apprentices to start battle training.”

Buzzardtail blinked, surprised. “But we’re nearly out of food. With so few animals in the forest, we need to be hunting as much as be can.”

“No,” Cloudstar said. His heart felt heavy and his eyes watered from a lake of sleep. “We have to fight.”

“We can’t fight the townsfolk!” Weaselwhisker protested. “They’re kill us!”

Cloudstar shook his head. “But ThunderClan won’t. We need to take back the territory Duskstar gave them. We need to recover hunting grounds.”

Buzzardtail stared at him thoughtfully. “Duskstar would wanted this,” he said.

Cloudstar wasn’t sure about that. He wondered if StarClan would agree with his decision. He at least hoped they’d understand.

Buzzardtail turned to begin reorganizing the patrols. The apprentices glanced at each other with excitement. “I can’t wait to try the sky drop!” Acorn said.

“I want to practice the reverse branch swing,” Mint said. “I know I can do it this time.”

The warriors were sullen and quiet. Cloudstar moved to the center of the clearing and watched as the patrols vanished into the trees. SkyClan warriors fought from the air, leaping from tree to tree, ambushing their opponents. Cloudstar didn’t like the idea of leading his warriors into a battle when they were weakened by hunger, but he hoped their desperation would drive them.

They didn’t have any other choice.


	13. Chapter 13

Cloudstar gathered his Clan beneath one of the trees at the edge of camp. He sat on one of the spindly branches at the bottom and gazed down into the dawn lit clearing.

“It is time to take back what is rightfully ours,” he said. “I will lead the attack with Buzzardtail behind me. All of you will have a chance to fight- expect Snail and Mint.”

The two apprentices wailed in disappointment.

“But we want to fight!” Mint protested. “We practiced so hard yesterday.”

“We’re not scared,” Snail added.

“No one doubts your courage,” Cloudstar promised. “But I need to leave guards in camp. Will you do that for me? Tansy will help as much as she can.”

Their older sister raised her head. Her arm was still injured and Cloudstar often saw her wincing when she used it.

Cloudstar turned to his warriors. They were all thin and tired, hair unkept and eyes dull. He hoped they could find the strength to fight. “SkyClan!” he called. “Today will be a glorious day! Today we have a chance to reset our borders and make sure ThunderClan knows we will not tolerate their trespassing.”

The warriors cheered at the foot of the tree.

Buzzardtail caught Cloudstar’s eyes and nodded. It was time to leave. The deputy began calling out names, dividing the warriors into three groups. Cloudstar jumped down from the tree to find Birdflight waiting for him with Spotted at her side. Her brown eyes were filled with fear.

“I can’t fight with you,” Birdflight said, “but keep me in your heart. Fight for me and our children.”

He nodded. “We have to win this battle. If we don’t, we might lose our home.”

Spotted stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Cloudstar’s leg. “Good luck, daddy,” she squeaked.

Cloudstar smiled and ruffled his daughter’s hair. “Thank you, my dear.” He raised his head. “SkyClan, let’s go!”

The patrols took off through the trees, rushing for ThunderClan’s border. A few carried sheaths filled with markers on their backs. They’d be setting new borders on the far side of the oak trees. Cloudstar and Buzzardtail had made it clear what their plans were. They’d set the markers and resist all challenges. If ThunderClan tried to fight, they’d be met with blades out. Cloudstar’s patrol was hardly over the border when they crashed into a ThunderClan patrol.  
Startled, the warriors whirled around to face them. “Leave!” Cloudstar shouted. “SkyClan is taking back our land!”

A warrior launched himself at Cloudstar, drawing his blade.

Weaselwhisker barreled into him, throwing him to the ground and pummeling him with heavy fists. Another ThunderClan warrior jumped on Weaselwhisker. Cloudstar threw himself into the tangle of fighting as more ThunderClan warriors burst from the trees. The forest was split with shrieks and shouts as ThunderClan rushed to defend its borders.

Cloudstar hauled Weaselwhisker out of the thron and held off the ThunderClan warriors while he caught his breath. He risked a glance around and saw that the SkyClan warriors were scrambling into the trees. The ThunderClan warrior watched, frustrated.

“Fight me like a man!” one of them snarled. “You cowards!”

The air was completely silent. Then, suddenly, the trees exploded as warriors launched themselves to the ground. Nightfur, Weaselwhisker and Acorn landed onto Nettleclaw. Cloudstar watched in dismay as the ThunderClan warrior threw them off easily, then dived at Acorn before the apprentice could get to her feet. Cloudstar raced over to help, but hands gripped his cloak and dragged him backwards.

He whipped around to face Seedpelt. “SkyClan needs to learn some respect for our borders!” she growled, lunging at him and aiming a swing from her morningstar at his head. He ducked back just in time, only getting a light graze across his cheek. Cloudstar took a few steps back and loaded an arrow into his bow, but Seedpelt struck again, catching his arm in her chain and retching the weapon out of his grip.

Cloudstar stared in surprise and noticed Redstar had appeared to join the battle. He was racing off against Fernpelt, who had taken shelter in a branch above his head and was ready to leap down. When she dropped, he easily caught her and threw her aside. Fernpelt landed in the bracken and went still. Cloudstar was about to go check on her when she jumped up and brushed the dirt from her clothes before throwing herself back into the fight.

Cloudstar focused instead of Amberclaw. The man was looking the other way, so Cloudstar readied himself for an attack. Just before he sprang, a voice called from above, “Watch out!”

A moment later, Mousefang fell from a tree toward Amberclaw. The ThunderClan warrior heard her warning intended for Cloudstar and dived out of the way. Mousefang crashed to the ground with a thud. She screamed in agony as Amberclaw readied an attack. Cloudstar hurried toward him and stood in front of Mousefang, blocking the blow and shoving Amberclaw backwards. Cloudstar dived on him but soon realized he couldn’t hold the man for long.

It have given Mousefang a chance to crawl away, one of her legs mangled as she took shelter in the undergrowth. He looked around at his other warriors and knew they were too weak to fight ThunderClan. His Clanmates were making foolish mistakes out of desperation and ThunderClan just sat back and waited for them to stumble over themselves. Not a single new marker had been put down.

Cloudstar knew they couldn’t win this battle.

If he let his warriors fight any longer, there would be worse injuries than a broken leg.

Cloudstar raised his head as pain burned through his heart. “SkyClan, retreat!”


	14. Chapter 14

“We lost.”

Cloudstar stepped into camp, aching and exhausted. Every scratch and bruise felt like it was on fire.

Birdflight approached him, eyes wide with horror. “You lost? But you said we had to win this battle!”

“We had to, but we didn’t!” Cloudstar snapped. Birdflight flinched back. “I’m sorry.” Buzzardtail stepped into camp with a black eye. “Go straight to Fawnstep,” Cloudstar ordered.

Those who had stayed behind were gathering in the clearing. They spoke quietly as Cloudstar heard a thrush in the trees. He wondered if he should send someone to track it. There was so few to eat, they couldn’t waste opportunities like this. But no one was fit enough to unt now.

Cloudstar wondered if StarClan was watching over them. Why hadn’t they blessed them with a win?

“You should get looked at,” Birdflight told him.

“Not yet,” Cloudstar replied. “I must speak to the Clan first. We can’t give up hope.”

He clambered into a branch in one of the trees. The branch seemed higher than usual and his hands ached as he gripped the bark. He could see half-built houses looming just past a thin screen of branches.

A cough below brought his attention back to the camp. Everyone looked battered and broken. Hope only shined in the eyes of the children.

“SkyClan!” Cloudstar raised his voice, wincing as it cracked. “The reason we lost today is that ThunderClan fought harder and better than us. They wanted victory more.”

A few exhausted warriors looked surprised by his words. They winced and looked away as guilt settled in. Regret stabbed through his heart. He knew his warriors had given everything they could, but they were outnumbered and weak.

“I don’t blame any of you, and you shouldn’t blame yourself,” Cloudstar went on. “There will be more battles, more chances to prove yourselves. I can promise you that!”

The warriors stirred, heads lifting as if already thinking over his words. Cloudstar knew the battles wouldn’t come soon enough. He couldn’t force his people into another fight so soon after this defeat.

“SkyClan will take back what is rightfully ours!” Cloudstar finished.

There were a few thin cheers from below. Cloudstar sighed. His people were brave and loyal. He couldn’t ask for better warriors, but could they ask for a better leader? He clambered stiffly down the tree and limped to Fawnstep’s hut. He needed to get his injuries checked out, but he wouldn’t take poppy seeds. He needed to spend tonight thinking up a better battle strategy.

Cloudstar, I need to take to you!” Fawnstep called as he entered her hut. She moved away from Mousefang, who laid in a bed nearby.

“What is it?” Cloudstar demanded.

Fawnstep dropped her voice. “I had a dream,” she said, her voice high with fear. “I think StarClan was showing me the future. It can’t be far off- Birdflight had a baby boy in her arms.”

“Was he strong?” Cloudstar interrupted, intrigued. He was having a son! “Was there something wrong with him?”

Fawnstep shook her head. “He looked healthy.” She took a deep breath. “But SkyClan was leaving the forest. We were at a Gathering, asking the other Clans to shelter us, but they refused. We were forced to leave the forest.”

“That’s impossible!” Cloudstar growled, his eyes wide with dismay. It couldn’t be true! How could SkyClan be driven from their home?

Fawnstep frowned deeply. “I’m sorry, Cloudstar, but we can’t survive this. Until we can win another battle, there’s no hope for our home.”


	15. Chapter 15

A pale half moon cast a single beam of light over the nursery. Birdflight cried out in agony as Cloudstar knelt over her.

“You’re doing so well,” he urged. “Just one more push.”

Birdflight’s eyes rolled back and she fixed him with an angry glare. “It’s not that easy!” she growled. “You have no idea what it’s like!”

“All men are like that,” Fawnstep said. “Cloudstar is only trying to help. Just focus on breathing, Birdflight.”

Cloudstar grimaced as Birdflight squeezed his hand so hard he thought the bone might shatter. He knew it was nothing compared to the pain his wife was going through. A spasm rippled through Birdflight’s body and she screamed as a small shape began to emerge.

“A boy!” Fawnstep announced, taking off her cloak and wrapping it around the newborn. She placed the bundle in Birdflight’s arms. Cloudstar gazed at his son with delight. He had a few tufts of dark hair on his head.

“How is he?” Cloudstar asked.

Birdflight stared dizzily at her son, a small smile creeping onto her face.

“He’s fine,” Fawnstep said. “Shall I go get Spotted so she can meet her little brother?” When Cloudstar nodded, Fawnstep slipped out of the nursery.

He bent down to Birdflight’s ear. “I’m so proud of you. I named Spotted, so I think it’s your turn to name this one.”

Birdflight thought for a moment. “His hair is kind of spiky. How about Gorse?”

“It’s perfect,” Cloudstar said. Just as he spoke, a figure appeared in the nursery entrance. Spotted stood wide eyed, staring at her family.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Birdflight called softly. “This is your brother, Gorse.”

Spotted moved closer and knelt down beside Birdflight. She stared in wonder at the tiny baby in her mother’s arms.

Cloudstar stood up and walked out of the hut, taking a deep breath. He wished he could find more joy, but sorrow was still lodged in his stomach like a stone. He raised his head. The camp had once been surrounded by a thick covering of trees, but one one side they had all been cut away. The forest was dwindling, being cut down and carted away to make room for more houses.

Cloudstar walked out of camp into the empty space where a glade of birch trees had once stood. He stared up at the sky, where stars glittered like silver eyes in the purple night. He wondered if StarClan would protect his son, or abandon him like they’d abandoned the rest of the Clan.

Suddenly, exhaustion swept over Cloudstar. He’d spent the entire day hunting in the reeds by the river. Some of his warriors had started trying to craft sickles and hooks like the ones RiverClan used to catch fish.

Cloudstar turned back toward camp and climbed up the small slope to his hut. He laid down in his bed and, within only minutes, sleep had consumed him.

He could himself in StarClan, walking through whispering trees. Looking around, he searched for the past SkyClan leaders, wondering if they had any advice for him. Their last advice hadn’t really been helpful. But even this forest was empty.

“Cowards!” Cloudstar shouted. “Come and face me! Tell me SkyClan will be safe!” He broke into a run, leaves whipping his face and thorns snagging at his cloak. Had all of StarClan vanished? Or were his ancestors avoiding him because they knew they had nothing to give him?

Cloudstar skidded to a halt in a clearing.

“Give me a sign. Tell me there’s still hope,” he begged. “Come on!”

Nothing responded but a rustling of leaves, which grew louder and louder the more Cloudstar waited. It grew into a violent sound, nearly like screams in the wind. With a gasp, he lifted his head and saw hundreds of dark figures racing toward him. He couldn’t make out any features except for the long, thick sticks they held in their hands. As a unit, they raised the sticks to the sky and squeezing something at the base.

The air was filled with loud bangs, like explosions going off.

Cloudstar woke with a start. He sat bolt upright in bed. Shaking his head, he left his hut and wandered into the clearing. The moon hung heavily overhead and the camp was quiet. It was too late for anyone to be up.

A voice from outside the elder’s hut startled him. “Bad dream?”

Cloudstar turned, startled, to face Starlingfeather. The old man sat outside his hut, eyes cloudy with age.

“I’ve been watching the townsfolk,” Starlingfeather said. “Every day, they take more and more of our land. Now, they’ve began taking our hope.”

“Don’t talk like that!” Cloudstar growled. “We have to keep fighting!”

Starlingfeather fixed him with a steady gaze. “Cloudstar, look around you. We can’t win. We must find another path. You have always led this Clan well, and that will not change, even if everything else does.”

“We need more territory,” Cloudstar said. He looked down. “At the next Gathering, I’m going to ask the other Clans for help.”

“What if they refuse?” Starlingfeather prompted.

Cloudstar frowned. “Then SkyClan is doomed.”


	16. Chapter 16

The full moon hung heavily in a cloudless sky, turning the forest silver. Cloudstar pushed through the bushes at the top of the hollow and led his Clanmates over the edge. People were already gathered beneath the four great oak trees, and the leaders waited on the Great Rock. They stared, silent and astonished, as SkyClan stumbled into the hollow.

“Cloudstar!” Swiftstar called. “You’re late.”

Cloudstar didn’t answer. Instead, he pushed his way through the group and climbed up to join the other leaders. The apprentices were bunched together, eyes wide and nervous. Starlingfeather and Hawksnow stayed near the edge of the clearing, too fragile for a Gathering.

Hazelwing and Birdflight stood side by side. Hazelwing was carrying Gorse in a small bundle of blankets. Birdflight carried Spotted, who looked thin in her mother’s arms. Web, Hatch, Ember and Mistle stumbled after their mother, tired after the long trek along the river. The warriors circled the children and elders protectively.

“Have you brought you’re whole Clan?” Swiftstar exclaimed.

“Yes,” Cloudstar said, forcing himself to meet the WindClan leader’s gaze.

“Why have you done that?” Birchstar demanded.

Cloudstar took a deep breath. “Because we can no longer live in our territory,” he announced. “The townsfolk have taken it over.”

“What?” Redstar gasped. “My patrols have said they’ve seen a few townsfolk across the border, and the crashing of trees, but we didn’t know they’d been destroying your land.”

“Well, they have. They brought boomsticks that put holes through my warriors and cut down our trees. All the animals are either dead or gone. The trees around my camp have been cut down and left us with nothing.” He looked at each of the other leaders in turn. “I have brought my Clan here so I could ask you for help. You must give us part of your territories.”

Shouts of protest came from the clearing. Cloudstar’s heart ached as he noticed the SkyClan warriors stiffen.

Swiftstar spoke first. “You can’t just demand part of our territory. We need it just as much as you.”

Redstar nodded. “Winter will be here before we know it. We need as much land as we can get. ThunderClan can’t spare any.”

“Nor can ShadowClan,” Dawnstar said. “My Clan is bigger than yours. We need every inch of land.”

“Birchstar?” Cloudstar turned to the RiverClan leader.

“I wish I could help,” she said. “I really do, but the river’s water is low and it’s getting harder to catch fish. Beside, what would SkyClan even do with our land? You can’t fish.”

“Exactly,” Swiftstar added. “And WindClan is the only Clan fast enough to catch the rabbits and birds on the moor. There’s nowhere in our territory where you could stay.”

Cloudstar stared at them. “Then what is my Clan supposed to do?”

The hollow was silent. Cloudstar’s heart pounded in his chest.

Redstar spoke first. “Leave.”

Cloudstar’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Yeah,” Swiftstar growled. “Leave the forest and find a new home. But stay off our land.”

At the foot of the rock, larkwing, the WindClan healer, stood up. “StarClan won’t be pleased if we drive out SkyClan,” she called. “There’s always been five Clans in the forest.”

Swiftstar looked down at you. “If StarClan didn’t want SkyClan to leave, the moon wouldn’t still be shining at my words.”

Larkwing shook her head and sat back down, looking troubled.

Panic rose into Cloudstar’s chest. “The forest has always had five Clans!”

“Things change,” Redstar replied. “Maybe StarClan has shanced, too. They gave each Clan the skills needed to survive in their own territory. RiverClan fishes and swims, ThunderClan stalks through the undergrowth, SkyClan hunts in the trees, WindClan runs quickly and ShadowClan is capable in the cover of darkness. One Clan can’t live in another’s territory.”

Molepelt, ShadowClan’s healer, cocked his head and looked at Cloudstar. “How do you know StarClan wants five Clans in the forest? There are only four oak trees in this hollow. Maybe there should only be four Clans.”

“SkyClan doesn’t belong here,” Milkfur, the WindClan deputy, growled. “Let’s drive them out.”

The SkyClan warriors stiffened, hands hovering over their weapons, ready to fight.

“Stop!” Cloudstar called. “Warriors of SkyClan, do not fight. This is not a battle we can win. Tonight has shone me what the warrior code is worth. From now on, it seems we are alone, and we can’t depend on anyone but ourselves.” He closed his eyes for a moment, his heart breaking. Without territory, food or shelter, SkyClan couldn’t stay here.

Cloudstar jumped down from the Great Rock and pushed through the crowd until he stood in front of Birdflight. Spotted stared up at him with frightened eyes. She seemed so fragile. Cloudstar met Birdflight’s gaze.

“Cloudstar,” Birdflight said, her voice trembling. “Our children are too small to travel. I can’t...I can’t go on this journey with you.”

Cloudstar cursed StarClan for giving him nine gifts. If he wasn’t SkyClan leader, he could stay here with Birdflight. They could live as rogues, no longer tied down by the warrior code or the wretched StarClan. Now his nine gifts stretched ahead of him, cold and lonely.

Kestrelwing, the ThunderClan healer, approached them cautiously. “You will be welcome in ThunderClan.”

Cloudstar glared at him. “After what Redstar did today? I doubt it!”

Kestrelwing’s eyes were dark. “I believe my leader is wrong,” he said. “And I won’t let helpless children die because of his decisions. I will make sure they will have a future in ThunderClan, along with Birdflight.”

Birdflight nodded. “Thank you.” She looked up at Cloudstar, tears brimming in her green eyes. “I guess this is good-bye.”

“No,” Cloudstar whimpered, voice cracking. “I can’t leave you.”

“You have to,” Birdflight said. “Our Clan needs you, just as our children need me.”

Cloudstar felt his lip quiver. He couldn’t break down, not in front of so many people. He took her into a long embrace, Spotted pressed between them. The girl was silent, unaware of what was happening. Cloudstar wondered if she’d remember him. She wasn’t even two years old yet.

Cloudstar pulled away. ‘Stay with Kestrelwing.” He turned to the healer. “Take care of them.”

Kestrelwing nodded. “Of course.”

Cloudstar pressed a kiss to Birdflight’s forehead, then to Spotted’s. Then he pulled away and took one last look at Birdflight. He tried to memorize every aspect of her face, never wanting to forget it.

Birdflight nodded and Cloudstar knew it was time to go. He was the leader of their Clan. He turned and lifted one arm to call for his warriors. “Follow me.”

He led the way toward the slope. Just as he was about to bush through the bushes, Redstar called to him.

“My StarClan go with you!”

Cloudstar turned to glare coldly at the ThunderClan leader. “StarClan has betrayed us. From this day on, I want nothing more to do with our warrior ancestors.” Gasps of shock surrounded him. “StarClan allowed the townsfolk to destroy our home and allowed you wenches to drive us away. StarClan lied to me. For as long as I live, I will never look to the stars again.”

He turned and bushed through the bushes. His Clanmates followed, swallowed by shadows. Cloudstar had no idea where to go, but all that he wanted to go was get away from the four giant oak trees.

He sent a final farewell to Birdflight and his family. He hoped StarClan wouldn’t betray them like they’d betrayed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expecting to be finishing this today. But now that I have free time again, I've got nothing better to do that work on this haha  
> Next up is Mapleshade's Vengeance. I'm actually pretty excited about this one because I want to change a bit of Mapleshade's...everything.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of the prequel series. I'm honestly still in shock that DotC is over. All them characters are dead now. Strange.


End file.
